


A Lullaby to Remember You By

by lonecenturion (phoenix_53017)



Series: 10/11 Drabbles [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Depression, Established Relationship, M/M, Regeneration, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_53017/pseuds/lonecenturion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten wishes Eleven could sing him to sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lullaby to Remember You By

"I...this isn't...this isn't how it's supposed to be..." Ten murmured as he reached out to touch Eleven's blue lips, "You're supposed to regenerate, not die....not leave me here alone in the universe..."  
Everything felt cold to the younger Doctor now that he had lost Eleven.   
Who would wrap their warm arms around Ten and keep him from his self-destruction?   
Who would tell him he's worthy of being loved despite the blood on his hands?   
Who would sing him Gallifreyan lullabies?  
Ten's eyes burned as he looked down into Eleven's face, so calm and soft that it was difficult to believe that his hearts had stopped beating.  
Taking a deep breath, Ten began singing his favorite lullaby from their home, the words falling off with ease despite his hearts beating erratically and his hands trembling.  
He couldn't survive without Eleven. His older self had meant the universe and then some. He couldn't imagine being alone again, not ever.  
As he finished the lullaby, Ten grabbed a scalpel and held it to his throat.  
"I didn't want you to go...but now you won't have to..." He whispered to Eleven's body before slitting his throat.  
The last thing Ten saw was golden tendrils of regenerative energy encasing him and holding him in its warm embrace.


End file.
